Aphrodisiac
by Alleybat
Summary: A continuation of Sex Pollen... Starts right where that one left off. Even though Babs has the pollen out of her system, there are still remnants left. Warning: Sexual Content.


**This is a continuation of a fic called "Sex Pollen" that I collaborated on with Fishscalepanties she posted the story on FF and you can read it on her page in order to understand mine. If you need help finding it, it's in my favorites.**

* * *

He considered her words for a minute. After everything he went through to prevent this from happening, here was Babs with a clear head, inviting him to do as he pleased. She didn't falter however, her gaze never leaving his. He felt his hands quiver as he reached up to place them on her shoulders. She smiled eagerly at him, although, it wasn't the same wild smile she'd been giving him earlier, there was a certain sweetness behind it. The lump in his throat returned and he hesitated to continue. They were stuck frozen for the moment, until they were jerked back to reality by a loud knock on the door.

"Shhh." Dick said, more trying to convince himself to calm down than to tell Babs to be quiet. He turned to the door, ready to answer when she caught him by the arm. "What?" he asked.

She pointed to her eyes and then his, he reached up to feel his face and realized his sunglasses had fallen off during his struggle to get her to take the antidote. He scowled as he half ran to his dresser to grab one of the dozens of pairs from the top, nearly poking himself in the eye as his shaking hands tried to place them. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened the door, keeping Babs out of sight.

"Did you cure Batgirl?" Mal asked him.

"Oh, Mal." Dick sighed. He wasn't sure who he expected at the door, but Mal actually came as a relief. "Yes, I cured her. She didn't really want to take it, but she's fine now."

"That's good to hear." Mal said. "Karen was concerned she would wander off and do something she would regret."

"Nope, she's fine now." Dick answered. "She uh, decided to go home and sleep it off you know?"

"Karen is doing the same thing." Mal said nodding. He seemed to consider something before he looked Dick in the eye and asked, "So, what happened between you and her? Considering you were the one to figure out this whole night had to do with Poison Ivy, I figured something must have happened that made you come to that conclusion."

"She uh... we..." Dick started, it was an honest question considering what they had all just gone through, but not one he necessarily wanted to answer, especially with Babs standing right next to him.

"I get it." Mal said raising his hands in the air. "You don't have to tell me, I get it."

But, did he really get it? Or did he just _think_ he got it? Dick wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that statement. But he didn't say anything as Mal said goodnight and left. Dick closed the door, still confused, and looked at Babs who looked equally confused.

"What do you think he meant by that?" She asked.

"Not sure." He responded. "I don't know if he thinks we did something, or if he realizes we didn't."

Babs pursed her lips. She didn't like Mal making up scenarios in his head, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. Dick watched her for a minute before saying,

"So, you wanna just, call it all off and go to bed?"

"Call it off?" Babs asked. "We have all the more reason to go continue. Why let Mal just _think_ we had did something, when we actually can?"

Dick swallowed again, she was really adamant about this tonight, even with the toxins out of her. It then occurred to him that she may be out of her sex pollen induced trance, but the aphrodisiac was probably still potent. Even if the antidote did completely clear it from her system, her hormones were most likely going nuts. Although, he could hardly talk about hormones, every time he looked at her he felt an ache in his chest, not to mention the fire he had going on below. He managed to calm himself down when he left to find the members of alpha squad, but returning to the room and seeing Babs again reignited it.

Babs came in close to him, rolling up the sleeves of her, his hoodie, and pulling his face into hers. He didn't resist. He grabbed her shoulders again, kissing her deeply, turning his mind off and allowing himself to get lost in her taste. Her hands left his cheeks and made their way down to the hem of his hoodie. She didn't pull it all the way off this time, she just moved it enough to slide her hands down his pants again. He felt a shiver spread through his whole body as her hands found what she was looking for.

"You really are ready for this." She teased as she began moving her hands. Dick let out a moan as she moved her lips to his neck and tightened her grip. He responded by leaning into her touch and breathing heavily along with the rhythmic motion of her hands. She smiled, knowing that she was causing him pleasure.

"I don't know what you're talking about Babs..." Dick said through gritted teeth. His hands were shaking on her shoulders and she knew he was holding back still. That wasn't going to fly. She pushed her lips back into his and stroked him harder. He moaned louder than before, holding onto her shoulders for dear life.

"Babs!" He yelled, pushing her away, her hands left his pants and she scowled at him.

"What was that about? I was doing something there!"

"Babs..." he said again breathing heavily. "If you keep that up... This isn't going to last much longer..."

Her eyes went wide and she smirked at him. He was flushed and small beads of sweat were running down his face. She almost had him, his inhibition was almost gone. He turned to dig through the top drawer of his dresser.

"What are you doing over there?" She asked moving to peer over his shoulder.

"Condom." He answered, bluntly. "Wally teased me one day about never needing them and threw a bunch of boxes in here… I guess the joke is on him now."

Babs laughed, that is something Wally would do. Just like how Artemis constantly teased her about her crush on Dick. But tonight… tonight she was going to make something happen. Tonight, their relationship was changing. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore and leapt on his bed. He turned to watch her just as she found a comfy position.

"What?" he started.

"Come get me now, Dick." She said as seductively as she could. "I've been waiting too long."

She watched something switch in his eyes. All of his inhibition flew out the window and he was on top of her in a second, kissing her neck. This was what she was waiting for, and she pulled his hoodie off as quickly as possible. He returned the gesture by removing her own. There was a slight pause in the action as he took her in, scanning her body with his eyes, unsure of where to start. Too long. He paused too long. She reached for the hem of his pajama pants and pulled them down to his knees.

"No waiting, I'm ready for you." She growled at him sticking her hands back in his underwear. He grabbed her wrists before she could start again.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Next time, we're doing this right though."

Next time? He was planning a next time? While Babs tried to comprehend his words, he slipped his pants off and put on a condom. Before she had her next thought, he lifted her hips off the bed and aimed himself to enter her. She was tight, but extremely slick and he slid in with relative ease.

She felt so good inside; she was warm and wrapped all around him. After all the teasing she gave him earlier and now that he was finally inside of her, he didn't hold back. He moved by instinct, her breath caught every time he thrust in. After a few sharp breaths, she began to moan in synch with the movement of his hips. She reached up to grab the back of his neck and brought his face to hers for a kiss. It was rough and her tongue danced in his mouth, her voice calling out the whole time.

Taken in by her kiss, he started moving faster, rougher, deeper. She pulled away, her moans and breathing staying in pace with his new speed. She looked directly into his eyes; her face was red, her brow was furrowed and little beads of sweat running down her face. Looking at her and taking everything in, he could feel himself reaching his climax. He started to grit his teeth as her voice became higher and her breathing sharper. He could feel her beginning to twitch around him. Her hands gripped the hair on his neck as her moaning stopped all together, her face contorting in a grimace. She tightened all around him and he couldn't hold back anymore. With one final thrust he gripped the sheets on the bed and all of his muscles tensed.

After a couple of minutes, their breathing returned to a normal pace. They were both exhausted, Dick got up to throw away the condom while Babs snuggled herself under his covers. He slipped in behind her, kissing her neck and putting an arm over her. He didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew he was waking up to someone knocking on his door. He rolled out bed, taking in Babs' sleeping face for a moment, until the knocking got louder and he could no longer ignore it.

He found his pajama pants on the floor and shoved some sunglasses on before opening the door. He immediately regretted not putting on a shirt when he saw Karen standing there.

"Karen, uh… what is it?" he said feeling himself blush a little.

"Do you know where Batgirl went?" she asked, not even noticing his discomfort.

"I thought she went home?" he lied.

"Well, it's just…" She said. "I went to take a shower this morning and I found her clothes still sitting on the bench. She's not in her room… and knowing what happened last night…. I was just concerned. You saw her last night though right?"

"I did, she had clothes on though," he said. "Maybe she got another outfit from her room?"

"Maybe…" she said, like she didn't believe him. "Well, if you see her… tell her I stuck her stuff in her room, I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Right… I will" He said as she left. He closed the door and looked back to his bed, Babs was awake and looking at him confused. "Good morning Babs."

"Uh, good morning… why am I here?" she said looking at him. "What happened last night?"

He sputtered, no words coming out. She didn't remember? Was this a side effect of the pollen? But, she took the antidote… she should have been totally fine. But, she forgot? Everything? Babs watched him freak out for a minute before laughing,

"You are so easy Grayson. If I had really woken up, naked, in your bed, with no recollection of what happened, I probably would have kicked your ass." She leaned her head in her hands and smiled mischievously at him.

"You, you." He stuttered. Then an idea formed in his head. "You can get your clothes on your own." She looked at him unsure if he was just messing with her for a minute, but he reached to the floor for one of the hoodies they shed last night and walked out, leaving her sitting in his bed with her mouth open and the covers wrapped around her. He wasn't going to leave her like that. He was going to get her some clothes. After breakfast.


End file.
